Liam Connor Jr.
|played by = Imogen Moore (2009) Logan Pearson (2009) Ollie & Elliott Barnett (2010-2012) Charlie Wrenshall (2012 to present) }} Liam Anthony Connor Jr. is the son of Maria and the late Liam Connor. He is also the brother of Paul Connor Jr. After his father was killed in a hit and run organised by Tony Gordon in October 2008, Maria discovered she was pregnant. She gave birth to Liam in July 2009 with the help of his father's killer Tony, who helped support Maria and was to later have a relationship with her. Maria named her baby Liam in honour of her late-husband, and also gave him the middle name Anthony, in honour of Tony. When it was later discovered that Tony was a murderer, Maria moved to Ireland along with Liam Jr. to live with his grandparents Barry and Helen Connor, but they returned to Weatherfield in 2010 so that Maria could visit sister-in-law Carla to take care of some business. However Maria was kidnapped and held hostage at Underworld by Tony Gordon after he escaped from Highfield Prison and also took Carla hostage along with Hayley Cropper. Maria however escaped to get help, and they moved back to Ireland after Tony blew the factory up, only killing himself. A few weeks later, Maria and her son again returned to Weatherfield, moving into 2a Coronation Street - the flat above Audrey's salon. Liam would later find another father figure in the form of Marcus Dent who in 2012 began a relationship with his mother. However this family unit would come to an end in March 2014, when Marcus resisted the temptation to sleep with Todd Grimshaw at a show house and they were caught in a compromising position by Maria and her employer Audrey Roberts. This prompted Maria to throw Marcus out and barred him from seeing Liam, although she was annoyed when Marcus picked Liam up from child-minder Kerry when Maria wasn't answering her phone. After a nervous breakdown and sending ex-boyfriend Tyrone Dobbs text messages (which he originally believed to be from his abusive ex-girlfriend Kirsty Soames), Maria took Liam to see her parents in Cyprus. When they returned, she allowed Liam to see Marcus and made up with him. They said goodbye to Marcus when he left Weatherfield in July 2014 after splitting up from Todd. Background information & Elliott Barnett as Liam Connor in 2012.]] *Liam Connor Jr. has been played by five actors: Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson both portrayed the character in 2009. Twins Ollie & Elliott Barnett (pictured on the right) from 2010 to 2012, and Charlie Wrenshall took over the role later that year. The character was uncredited until Episode 7772 (5th January 2012). First and last lines "Bye Marcus!" (First Line) Appendices List of addresses See also *Full list of appearances Category:2009 debuts Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Connor family Category:2009 births Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Current characters Category:Bessie Street pupils